It is Our Wedding Day
by StubbornPansy
Summary: This is in response to Babe and Plum Family Challenge. Hope it fits your criteria.
IT IS FINALLY OUR WEDDING DAY

This is in response to a "Babe and Plum Family Challenge"

BY: Stubborn Pansy

Ranger's POV:

I am still holding my breath. Today is my wedding day to Stephanie Plum.

She out of the blue ask me if my offer of forever was still open.

Are you kidding me? Of course it is still open!

Tank is going to be my best man, who else would I pick?

Stephanie's POV:

I am standing here in my ivory wedding dress.

I am marrying Ranger.

It has taken me a long time to commit to him.

We have been living together for eight months.

I woke up two weeks ago with a nightmare. I dreamed that Ranger and I was in an accident and my biggest regret was I had never married Ranger.

I shocked him by asking him if his offer of forever was still open.

He smiled and said "Yes".

I asked him "Is your marriage proposal still available?"

He looked at me like I was lunch.

He told me he would be honored to marry me.

"I am positive I want to be Stephanie Manoso. If you will have me."

He jumped right out of bed. That scared me. Where did he run off to?

He returned with a ring box.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum will you marry me?"

"Yes, Ranger."

He put the ring on my finger and asked how soon.

I told him that I would get with Ella and together we would plan it for as soon as we could.

He smiled at me. "Who would have expected I would ever get woke up from sound sleep and become engaged at 2 am?"

"You can change your mind."

"Never in a million years, young lady. This will be forever."

Ella's POV:

I am the proudest mother of the bride. Stephanie and I adopted each other when her own mother refused to accept Carlos.

I have loved this girl since she first came to work at RangeMan.

This girl is perfect for our Carlos.

I can not begin to tell you how different Carlos is since he fell in love with Stephanie.

Carlos had a bad ass attitude and now this man has opened up like flower coming into bloom. He still keeps his hard exterior for business but personally to see him soften under her love has been miraculous to watch.

Louis' POV:

This is a day neither Carlos and I never believed this day would come.

These two people were meant to be together.

This day is so special for RangeMan. The wedding will be held on our roof and Stephanie's father and I, her adopted father, both will give this wonderful woman to Carlos.

I am so proud of both of them.

Helen's POV:

I can't believe Stephanie is getting married without me.

Doesn't she know she is marrying a thug?

I know how secure that place is but I will still have my say today!

You haven't heard the last of me Stephanie Plum!

Joe's POV:

I don't approve of this marriage.

She is supposed to be mine. Helen Plum told me so.

I know they are holding the wedding at RangeMan so there is no way to get inside but I am will Helen and we will have our say.

The minister starts the ceremony.

The music starts and Carlos is standing at the curved arch covered in orchids.

Ranger chose orchids because they are more delicate than roses and they are harder to find. But also orchids are also more rare than roses.

The wedding march starts and Stephanie appears in a fully beaded ivory dress with a small train.

She was carrying a bouquet of orchids and a combination of red, yellow and lavender roses.

Red roses means "Love"; White means "Happy Love"; Yellow means "A New Beginning" and Lavender means "Love at first sight".

Stephanie is escorted by her father, Frank, and by Louis, her adopted father at RangeMan.

The minister asks them "Who gives this woman to to this man?"

"We both do."

They handed her over to Carlos.

Carlos takes her hand and holds it in his.

The minister goes through the normal vows then he announces that both want to say personal vows on top of the normal vows.

Ranger goes first.

"Stephanie, I have been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you. I promise to always love you and to continue to emotionally support your goals for life. I promise to make you my top priority until my last breath and promise to watch over you from above should that happen to me. I will always love you deeply and with every ounce of energy I have."

"Carlos, I have fought my feelings for you and caused us to postpone this day. But as of today I promise to never run away from you again. I will always run towards you for guidance. Love and attention. I promise to always respect you and to love you until my dying day.

"With all vows being said and accepted by the power vested in me by the state of New Jersey I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Carlos kissed Stephanie and led her back up the aisle and they went to the Conference Room on 3rd floor where the reception was already set up.

The couple enjoyed congratulations from all the men and from some of the contract workers who were hired to help pull this off.

Helen's POV:

The news crew I contacted has arrived.

They are going to film us protesting the marriage and air it on the news tonight. So those two ungrateful people will have their day ruined just like Stephanie has ruined my life.

See how you like these apples you ungrateful child!

Joe's POV:

I am going along with Helen's Plan because I want everyone in Trenton to know she was promised to me and how ungrateful she is.

Helen has brought a lot of her cronies to this protest. I would say there is about 30 people here carrying signs and using bullhorns to voice their displeasure.

RangeMan's POV:

The contract worker on the desk called Tank and told Tank what was happening outside the building.

Tank told the contract worker what to do.

Tank went back to the reception.

Trenton Police's POV:

They got a call from RangeMan telling us about the protest and that people are blocking the street with their protest.

We sent an officer to observe from a distance.

They are blocking the street and a couple of them almost got hit.

The Chief was notified and he sent the bus down to the scene.

All available officers were sent to stop the protest.

When we found the TV crew there we told them to continue to film it put they were under orders NOT TO PUBLISH IT WITHOUT THE CHIEF'S WRITTEN PERMISSION.

The Chief wanted to view the footage first.

All of the police officers arrive and stage in the parking lot across from the building.

They are dressed in full riot gear and they start arresting the protesters.

By the time they were done they had arrested 34 people and this includes Helen Plum and Joe Morelli.

They were all charged with "Protesting without a permit".

The TV crew turned over the film to the Police at the end of the protest.

Chief Juniack denied publishing rites until Ranger had a chance to view it and since they were going on a 2 month honeymoon. By the time Ranger got to view it the footage would be useless.

The fines for Helen Plum and Joe Morelli were the highest because they were the planners. They both had to server 48 hours in jail and fines of $1,000 each.

Joe ended up being demoted to street cop and put on probation for a year.

Tank's POV:

I was able to keep the protest from Ranger and Stephanie and they are on their way to an undisclosed location for the honeymoon they deserve.

I think the outcome serves Helen and Joe right.

Neither one of them will give up or give in but you have to admit Ranger and his Merry Men are smarter than the average hombres!

We will not be outsmarted by low lives like them!

ENJOY YOURSELVES MR. AND MRS. RICARDO CARLOS MANOSO!


End file.
